Who's That
by foxygirl90210
Summary: What happens when a stranger comes to the courts. Some of my own characters. ENJOY!
1. Tezuka!

Yeah!! My first fan fiction!! Wish me luck!!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT no matter how much I wished i did

* * *

Everything seemed like it was a normal day on the Seigaku tennis courts, but under someone's cool facade there was frantic worry. Tezuka kept looking around to see if she was here yet. Trying not to look suspicious made him look even more suspicious. Inui, Fuji, Oishi, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, and Kawamura all noticed Tezuka's anxiousness and were very suspicious. Anything that could make captain nervous was a force to be reckoned with (right Fuji XD ).Of course Echizen and Kikumaru were to busy with a match to even notice.

When Tezuka's eyes widen in a mix of surprise, fear, and shock they knew something was going to happen.

"Mitsu kun!! Hey, long time no see," yelled a very loud girl, who could now be seen by everyone, running up to the courts. She was absolutely stunning; silky brow hair, hot body, and a smile that could melt ice. She was the most beautiful girl Kaidoh had ever seen, and she had to be Tezuka's girl.

"Mitsu, I missed you," she said in a much softer voice now that she was closer to the courts.

"Ayame, you shouldn't yell. There is tennis practice going on," a very stoically frantic Tezuka said, "behave for one half – hour, then practice is over. After that we'll go." He politely informed her. She looked at him sweetly and said:

"Don't I always, and besides I love to watch tennis."

He knew she was about to do something horrendous, but he was so tense he couldn't bring himself to care. So he looked back at the team and they all were fixated on Ayame. He got ready for the worst and looked back at her. Than he realized, she barely had clothes on! Her skirt was way to short, her shirt was way to open and her breasts were early falling out!

"ME CHAN (pronounced May) !! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!" he quickly took off his jacket ad handed it to her with a scowl and his face.

"Kunimitsu, it's to hot to wear that." She wined cutely

"It's not that hot. Now put it on." He said shoving the jacket at her. She slipped it on, moving as slowly and provocatively as possible. The jacket hung off of her like a sheet, but her breasts were big enough to still be seen somewhat. After that had been done Tezuka looked back at his team ready to get practice started up again, they were all still staring at Ayame like she was candy. He could understand that they were curious, but he still shouted " What are you staring at! Twenty laps!"

After they were all done with their laps they went immediately back to practice, taking quick glances at Ayame. Ayame has an amazingly short attention span so she quickly got bored. When Tezuka wasn't looking she slipped away and started talking to people, namely Fuji and Inui.

Fuji: "How do you know Tezuka, Ayame is it?

Ayame: "Yes it is, and Mitsu and I have been friends forever. His and my families are good friends so we've known each other since we were babies."

Inui: "Is there any kind of relationship between you and Tezuka?"

Ayame: "Direct aren't we, but no. I'm just living in his house for the next three weeks."

Fuji: "Where are you from?"

Ayame: "America. Don't I have an American accent?"

Inui: "65 of your words have an American accent."

Ayame: "65.345"

Inui and Fuji looked shocked. When Inui recalculated in his head she was right.

"AYAME!! Get over here! Fuji, Inui thirty laps!" Tezuka yelled when he seen the shocked looks on their faces and Ayames' smiling one.

"Sorry" she said to them as they went to run their laps.

"Don't be." Came Fuji smiling answer. When practice was over, Momoshiro walked right over to Ayame and asked if she and Tezuka were dating. Everyone looked shocked at Momo's blatant invasion of Tezuka privacy, but Ayame laughed and said, "Why would I want to go out with that stick in the mud? If he was more like he used to be then maybe I would, but now he's just boring."

"What he like before?" Asked a now interested Ryoma. She laughed again and said, "Really fun. I remember one time he took a match, struck it and—" Tezuka knew exactly what she was talking about and knew if the team ever found out, he would ever hear the end of it.

"Ayame," he said, "I told you to never tell anyone that story, ever." "Sorry Mitsu" she said after he took his hand off her mouth. "Come on, let's get some thing to eat, I'm starving. Don't change your clothes yet, just do that when we get home." As they were walking to the burger joint Ayame had the distinct feeling they were being followed and Tezuka knew they were being followed. He stopped, turned around and told them that they might as well come out and join them. The entire regular team came out and went into the restaurant with them.

Almost everyone quizzed Ayame except Kaidoh who just stared at her respectfully. When they seemed to have run out of steam she looked at Kaidoh and asked, "What's your name."

Kaidoh: "Kaidoh Kaoru "

Ayame: "Well Kaidoh will you be my boyfriend?"

Kaidoh: "Sure"

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yelled everyone but a smiling Kaidoh and Ayame.


	2. Not alone

Chapter Two Up yeah

Chapter Two Up yeah!!

Don't worry if there are any 'N's missing from words the key is really messed up.

Sorry for personality mix up Troubled Salsal, but I thought I would spice them up

They knew they were being followed and watched CLOSELY. Kaidoh was nervous since his earlier giddiness had started to wear off. He kept looking back and kept seeing someone or some people jump behind something. He hated it but still couldn't even bring himself to wish he weren't there with Ayame. They walked through the park and happened by Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yuushi on the bench about to do a whole lot more than make out.

As they walked by they both got a little flustered. They couldn't stop the images of them twisted in their own passionate embrace from shooting into their minds. Kaidoh looked back and realized that the team was so engrossed in Atobe that they could slip away. He grabbed her hand and ran. They got really far really fast and stopped to catch their breath. They heard someone coming and ran into the wooded area and hid behind some trees. They walked further in until they could no longer see the park no matter where they looked. After they looked around and caught their breath they looked at each other and smiled. Kaidoh had never been in a situation like this. Ayame had, but never had she wanted it, sometimes she would fight just to get her point across. Literally, but even though she had been hit on numerous times she still didn't know what to do.

They had been staring at each other for so long before they realized it they had moved closer together. They were about to kiss and Ayame stopped. She looked at him and said "you have to stay with me if we do this." "Leaving never crossed my mind." Looking into his eyes she could tell he was telling the truth. She kissed him deeply. The kiss wasn't nice, it was hot. They were on fire the minute their lips touched. They were burning and loving it.

They were kissing and getting hotter by the second. Kaidoh shoved her up against a tree and ground his hips against hers. They both moaned loudly, and rubbed up against each other hard. She was hot and wet and Kaidoh could feel her heat through his pants. She was getter wetter by the second and to protect his pants he pulled them down. She just wanted to feel him against her so she pulled her skirt and panties down, then his underwear. He gasped at her heat and rubbed against her gently. He couldn't get enough of her and he remembered how her breasts looked in her shirt and just had too taste them.

When the Seigaku team heard the moans (from where they were searching in the forest) they knew what was going on, but went to see what was going on to confirm their suspicions. When they peeked out from behind their respective trees and saw Kaidoh and Ayame with their bottoms pulled down and heard the suckling noises, their suspicions were pretty much confirmed.

Tezuka was furious. He knew it was none of his business, but she was like a sister to him and watching this horrid event was turning him on completely. He wasn't alone; the whole team was getting a little hot. It wasn't helping that Fuji was touching him in places that shouldn't be touched (in public). He pushed his hand away, but he couldn't jump out, it would be too awkward and Tezuka didn't do awkward.

Kaidoh and Ayame, still unaware of their spectators, got inpatient with their clothes and stripped. They were far to gone to care that there clothes were being flung towards the team. Kaidoh positioned himself and started to enter her. She hadn't realized how big he was until he had gotten about an inch into her. He was shockingly hard and hot.

"Ayame this will hurt a lot." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the deed was done. She screamed silently and was breathing heavy(er). After a still moment she got horny again and started to move. Kaidoh was pounding into her vigorously and she was returning the enthusiasm. Their orgasms were sudden and simultaneous. They almost collapsed and were panting loudly. When they were calm they looked at each other and smiled. They pulled their clothes back on as respectfully as they could and walked away.

The team had to calm down before they could leave, but when they did Kaidoh and Ayame were already gone. Kaidoh walked her home and kissed her goodnight and walked home. When Tezuka got home Ayame was already sleep. 'She has to be exhausted' Tezuka thought and left her alone, for now.


End file.
